


Mystery Incorporated

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: John B Routledge, Sarah Cameron, Pope Heyward, Kie Carrera, Lindsay Parker (played by Danika Yarosh), and JJ Maybank, collectively known as Mystery Incorporated, are a group of teenaged detectives from Los Angeles.Scooby-Doo AU one-shot.There are no Pogues or Kooks.Warning: Characters may be OOC.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Kudos: 1





	Mystery Incorporated

**Cast**

Chase Stokes as John Booker "John B" Routledge

Madelyn Cline as Sarah Cameron

Jonathan Daviss as Pope Heyward

Madison Bailey as Kiara "Kie" Carrera

Danika Yarosh as Lindsay Parker

Rudy Pankow as JJ Maybank

Joel Gretsch as Alfred Lewis

Lauren Graham as Christine Maybank

Connie Britton as Deanna Parker

* * *

**Author's note**

**There are some things you need to know before you read this one-shot.**

**Sarah never dated Topper.**

**Ward and Rafe are not criminals. They are good people. Ward didn't kill John B's father. Rafe never got involved with Barry. Ward cares about Rafe and Wheezie just as much as he cares about Sarah.**

**John B's mother divorced his father and moved to Colorado when he was three years old. His father never searched for the Royal Merchant. His father is alive, and he lives with him.**

**JJ was raised by a single mother instead of an abusive father. His father died in a car accident when his mother was pregnant with him.**

**As I said in the summary, the characters live in Los Angeles instead of the Outer Banks, and there are no Pogues or Kooks. Therefore, there is no class divide, and everyone gets along.**

**Kie and Sarah never had a falling out.**

**John B has the same van he has in the show.**

**None of the characters surf or own boats.**

**This one-shot takes place in 2019.**

**The characters are 16 in the show but 17 in this one-shot.**

**According to Outer Banks Wiki, Sarah's full name is Sarah Elizabeth Cameron.**

**Pope's full name is unknown. I chose the name Pope Nicholas Heyward.**

**Kiara's full name is unknown. I chose the name Kiara Marie Carrera.**

**JJ's full name is unknown. I chose the name Jacob Joshua Maybank.**

* * *

John Booker "John B" Routledge, Sarah Cameron, Pope Heyward, Kiara "Kie" Carrera, Lindsay Parker, and JJ Maybank, collectively known as Mystery Incorporated, were a group of amateur detectives from Los Angeles, California. They were born and raised there. They drove around in John B's VW van and solved mysteries and unmasked fake monsters. They were 17 years old and in their senior year of high school.

John B was the leader of Mystery Incorporated and built traps for the villains. He knew how to build traps because he was in the Boy Scouts when he was a kid and one of the things the scouts had to learn how to do in order to earn the wilderness survival merit badge was build traps.

Sarah, Pope, Kie, and Lindsay were the brains of the operation. They deciphered the clues and figured out what the villains' motives were.

JJ was a loveable cowardly goofball. He served as bait for John B's traps.

JJ smoked weed. He loved food. He had a big appetite and ate pretty much anything.

John B was dating Sarah. Pope was dating Kie. Lindsay was dating JJ.

**Denny's**

**Sunset Boulevard**

**Saturday, April 27, 2019**

**12:30 p.m.**

John B, Sarah, Pope, Kie, and Lindsay were sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant. John B's van was parked in front of the building.

John B was tall with tan skin, freckles, brown eyes, and short, straight brown hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with horizontal black stripes, black denim jeans, and black low-top Vans sneakers with black laces.

Sarah was tall and slender with tan skin and brown eyes. Her long straight dirty blonde hair was parted in the middle. She was wearing a long-sleeved light pink button down shirt with the ends tied into a knot, dark blue denim jeans, and light pink ankle-length boots. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Pope was a tall African-American boy. He had brown eyes and short, straight black hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing an unbuttoned long-sleeved red and black plaid flannel shirt over a black tank top, dark blue denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots.

Kie was tall and slender with tan skin and brown eyes. Her long curly brown hair was parted in the middle. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, light blue denim jeans, and purple low-top Converse sneakers with white laces. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Lindsay was tall and slender with fair skin and blue eyes. Her long straight blonde hair was parted in the middle. She was wearing an unbuttoned long-sleeved light blue denim shirt over a white tank top, black denim jeans, and black ankle-length boots. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

JJ stood next to the door, smoking a joint.

JJ pulled the joint out of his mouth.

JJ put out the joint by dropping it and stepping on it.

JJ walked into the restaurant, taking a seat next to Lindsay.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" JJ asked.

"John B was talking to one of the waiters last night. He said his mother saw a monster in her house and ran off. He also said that she's staying with him and his wife because she's too scared to go back there. John B wants us to check it out." Kie said.

"There's no fucking way I'm going to a house someone saw a monster in." JJ said.

JJ was tall with fair skin, blue eyes, and short, straight blond hair. He was clean-shaven. His body was slender but muscular. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and green low-top Adidas sneakers with white laces.

"What if I promised to buy you lunch for the next two weeks?" John B asked.

"Ugh," JJ groaned, hating how easy it was for people to bribe him with food. "Fine."

After ordering and paying for their food, the group got in John B's van.

John B parked in front of the house the waiter told him about. It was a two-story wooden house. It was painted white and had a red tiled roof.

John B, Sarah, Pope, Kie, Lindsay, and JJ entered the house. John B, Sarah, and Pope walked down a hallway. Kie, Lindsay, and JJ walked down a different hallway. Kie stopped in front of a door. She opened the door, and Lindsay and JJ followed her inside.

Kie, Lindsay, and JJ were in someone's bedroom. Kie and Lindsay walked over to the desk and began searching for clues. Suddenly, Kie, Lindsay, and JJ heard piano music playing. They exchanged a confused look and made their way to the foyer, where they ran into John B, Sarah, and Pope.

"Where the hell is that music coming from?" Pope questioned. His eyes darted around the foyer, trying to figure out where the music was coming from.

JJ was shaking his head and looked like he wanted to leave the house.

The group turned to see a large creature with a bald head, green skin, pointed ears, red pupils, black sclera, fangs, and clawed hands and feet. Its clothing was torn. It appeared to be male.

They ran in different directions. Sarah was going to follow John B, but Kie grabbed her arm and pulled her down a hallway. The creature was following them. It let out an angry shriek. They ran in opposite directions.

Sarah opened a door and got wrapped up in ropes. She screamed and began to struggle. She didn't notice the ropes got tighter until she could barely move.

"Sarah!" She heard John B tell. She turned her head and saw him running through the door. He untied her.

"Did I mess up the trap?" Sarah asked.

John B smiled and kissed her forehead. "There's a second one. Don't worry about it."

Sarah blushed. Getting caught in one of John B's traps was embarrassing. That had happened to her, Kie, and Lindsay several times.

John B led Sarah down a hallway, and they heard JJ cheering. They entered a room and saw that the creature was wrapped up in ropes.

Lindsay took the mask off, revealing a clean-shaven man with short, straight light brown hair and blue eyes. "This is my next door neighbour, Alfred Lewis. He's a janitor at John Adams Middle School. There are gold coins hidden under the floorboards of this house. He dressed up in this costume and scared the owner away so she wouldn't know that he was looking for them."

"And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Alfred yelled.

John B pulled out his cell phone and called the police, and Alfred was arrested and fired.

**Friday, June 21, 2019**

It was the night of the senior prom at Thomas Jefferson High School.

JJ, John B, and Pope had gotten ready for the dance at JJ's house. They were standing in the foyer.

JJ's mother, Christine Maybank, grabbed her digital camera. "Smile for the camera, boys."

Christine was tall and slender with fair skin and blue eyes. Her long straight brown hair was parted in the middle. She was wearing a white t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and white flats.

JJ was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

John B was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

Pope was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a black necktie, and black dress shoes with black laces.

Christine took some pictures of JJ, John B, and Pope, then they got in John B's van.

Lindsay, Kie, and Sarah had gotten ready for the dance at Lindsay's house. They were standing in the foyer.

Lindsay's mother, Deanna Parker, grabbed her digital camera. "Smile for the camera, girls."

Deanna was tall and slender with fair skin and blue eyes. She had black half-rim glasses on. Her long straight strawberry blonde hair was parted in the middle. She was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black flats.

Lindsay was wearing green high-heeled sandals and a green dress with spaghetti straps, a v-neck, and a floor-length skirt with a slit in the right side that reached the middle of the thigh and revealed her right leg. The neckline showed a hint of cleavage. A small silver chain with a tiny diamond hung low on her chest. Her long blonde hair was styled in barrel curls. The curls were pushed out of her face but still left to fall down her back. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Kie was wearing red high-heeled sandals and a strapless red dress with a floor-length skirt. The sweetheart neckline showed a hint of cleavage. A small silver chain with a tiny diamond hung low on her chest. Her long curly brown hair was in an elegant updo, leaving her neck bare. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Sarah was wearing purple high-heeled sandals and a purple dress with a floor-length skirt and a sweetheart neckline that turned into off-the-shoulder sleeves. The neckline showed a hint of cleavage. A small silver chain with a tiny diamond hung low on her chest. Her long dirty blonde hair was styled in barrel curls. The curls were pushed out of her face but still left to fall down her back. She had on a light amount of black eyeliner, a light amount of black mascara, soft brown eyeshadow, and nude lip gloss.

Deanna took some pictures of Lindsay, Kie, and Sarah.

John B's van pulled into the driveway.

JJ, John B, and Pope stepped out of the van and stood in the driveway, waiting for Lindsay, Kie, and Sarah to step out of the house.

JJ's jaw dropped when he saw Lindsay walking towards him. "Wow. You look gorgeous."

Lindsay smiled and gave JJ a peck on the lips. "Thank you, JJ."

JJ walked towards the van. Lindsay walked beside him. He opened the back door and took her by the hand, helping her get in the van.

John B's jaw dropped when he saw Sarah walking towards him. "Wow. You look beautiful."

Sarah smiled and gave John B a peck on the lips. "Thank you, John B."

John B walked towards the van. Sarah walked beside him. He took her by the hand, helping her get in the van.

Pope's jaw dropped when he saw Kie walking towards him. "Wow. You look stunning."

Kie smiled and gave Pope a peck on the lips. "Thank you, Pope."

Pope walked towards the van. Kie walked beside him. He took her by the hand, helping her get in the van.

The van drove down the road.

**Wednesday, June 26, 2019**

It was graduation day.

The ceremony was being held in the gym at Thomas Jefferson High. The graduates sat in the first row. They were clad in green graduation gowns and green graduation caps with gold tassels. The guests sat a little farther back.

Pope was the valedictorian. He gave a speech, then the principal announced that diplomas were going to be handed out. He started calling names.

"Sarah Elizabeth Cameron."

Sarah made her way towards the stage. She shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking her diploma back to her seat.

"Kiara Marie Carrera."

Kie made her way towards the stage. She shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking her diploma back to her seat.

A few more names were called.

"Pope Nicholas Heyward."

Pope made his way towards the stage. He shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking his diploma back to his seat.

A few more names were called.

"Jacob Joshua Maybank."

JJ made his way towards the stage. He shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking his diploma back to his seat.

A few more names were called.

"Lindsay Jane Parker."

Lindsay made her way towards the stage. She shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking her diploma back to her seat.

A few more names were called.

"John Booker Routledge."

John B made his way towards the stage. He shook hands with the principal and the superintendent of the school board before taking his diploma back to his seat.

Once every graduate had received their diploma, the principal addressed the crowd. "Everyone, please rise."

The crowd stood up.

The principal turned to the graduates and said, "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left."

The graduates did as they were told.

"Congratulations to the Thomas Jefferson High School class of 2019!" The principal exclaimed.

The graduates threw their caps in the air.

THE END


End file.
